


Don't Think Twice - Klance

by Lunainuyasha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha
Summary: Lance deals with the emotional baggage of a past relationship as he tries to move forward.





	1. Day 1

 Lance— with his large gleeful smile entered the small café on 10th. He was meeting up with a couple of friends from school. The boy gave off an aura of joy, it was hard not to smile when you saw him. Sitting in the back by the window were two of his friends, Pidge and Shiro. Unexpectedly was a third person sitting at the table beside Shiro. Lance wasn't sure who it was.

          The boy had a raven black mullet— Dark blue eyes and a plain black T-shirt. Lance approached the table as Pidge smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

           "Lance, this is Keith, he's my a younger brother, he's only a year older than you," Shiro explained as Lance raised an eye curiously. He smiled. "I didn't know you had a younger brother," Lance said as he took a hold of Pidge's drink and took a sip. Pidge tried to grab it back but lance just leaned to the side.

           Lance handed back Pidge's drink. He looked at Keith, who sat a little awkwardly.  "So, what do you like to do? Tell us about you," Lance smiled as he looked up at Lance. He thought for a moment. "Um, I collect knives," He said as Pidge almost choked on her drink. Lance raised an eyebrow. "That's an… interesting hobby," She spoke her voice raising in pitch slightly. Shiro chuckled and shook his head slightly. "He isn't as weird as he looks, He's just socially inept. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad," Shiro explained.

           "Hey!" Keith looked at his elder brother. Lance chuckled. Lance grinned as he looked at Shiro. "So how are you and that girl coming… Allura was it?" He asked. Keith snickered to the side as Shiro glared. "He—" Shiro leapt to cover Keith's mouth. The two fell off their chairs as Shiro basically tackled him to the ground. "Shut up," Shiro said.

           To no one's surprise, a waiter came around and asked the group of four to leave because of the disruption. Now they were all sitting outside in the burning hot heat of July. "Thanks a lot, you two," Pidge glared at Shiro and Shiro specifically. Shiro scratched the back of his head as Keith crossed his arms in a small pout. "Sorry?" Shiro said.

           "Nothing we can do about it now, let's go to my place it's nearby," Shiro continued. Everyone nodded. They walked in the beaming heat sweating. Pidge posed a question for Lance on the way to distract from the horrible heat. "Hey, Lance? Are dating again yet?" Lance yawned to allow fresh air into his system. He shook his head. "No, not after Daniel," he replied. Pidge stuck her tongue out in disgust. Shiro and Keith raised an eyebrow.

           "I hated that guy!" She explained. Lance grunted annoyed at his friend now. She and he were really good friends, he just wished she'd stop inputting on his relationships. "You hate every guy I date," Lance rolled his eyes. Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise.

          "You're… gay?" He asked. Lance shook his head.    
          "No I'm bisexual, if you need a label, I don't really care for them though," Lance Explained. Keith nodded as Pidge butted in again.

           "I hate every guy you date cause they're assholes," She turned her nose. Lance released an annoyed sigh. "Come on Don't fight," Shiro smiled trying to stop an argument from ensuring as the three glared at him. "Says the guy who got us kicked out of the café," they all spoke simultaneously.

           Shiro backed off a small tear in his eye.  "It was an accident," he sighed. Keith chuckled in response to his brother's sigh.

          "Are they really all that bad?" Keith asked directing his question at Pidge. She nodded. She certainly thought so. Lance was over talking about his personal life. It was getting to him now.

          "You guys don't understand, and he wasn't that bad" he mumbled turning his head. Lance tugged at the strap of his backpack. Pidge clicked her tongue. "Lance! How can you defend him! He—" Pidge shouted she was shaking slightly with anger. Lance glared and shouted her name at her and she stopped what she was about to say.

          "Katie! That is personal, I trust you so just… don't" He placed a hand over his left shoulder. Pidge frowned and released a breath. "I'm sorry... But I care about you and I don't want you defending something who treated you like that okay. Let's just leave it at that,"

           Luckily they were at Shiro's apartment building now so that conversation could end and they could just head up.

          Lance slipped off his shoes when he got into the apartment. Pidge was the one who put them away neatly does, and dramatically to show how annoyed she was. Lance grinned as she rolled her eyes.

          They sat on the couch. Shiro looked in his cupboard for a couple bags of chips."So… wanna play Mario Party?" Lance suggested.

            3 hours later, at the end of the 3rd game, Lance and Keith were at each other's throats. "What the fuck was that! We had a bonding moment, I gave you a star!" Keith shouted grabbing onto Lance's Collar. Lance pulled away putting his hand over his chest. He paused a moment. "Nope, don't remember didn't happen, You're the one who made me lose my coins first anyways," He glared at the boy. Keith groaned annoyed as Shiro tried to pull the two apart. "Seriously guys it's just a game," Lance stepped back before Shiro had to push him back.

          "It's not just a game, this is a betrayal of trust," Lance pointed, his finger nearly touching Keith's chest. Keith swatted it away. "You didn't get mad at Pidge when she stabbed you in the back!" He gestured to the small girl who just snickered at the two.  "That's to be expected though! She's a small demon in girls body!"

         "Hey!" Pidge crossed her arms offended.  
          This argument went on for another 20 minutes before they decided to never play Mario Party again.

          Tired and late. They decided to just sleep at Shiro's place. Shiro brought out his mattress for her and Keith to share in front of the TV. Lance and Pidge took the leather couch. Pidge was small enough it wasn't a big deal and she trusted lance more than enough. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before anyways.

           Shiro put on Mulan to watch as they fell asleep. He had a strict no talking rule while Mulan was one. No one was allowed to mess with Mulan. It was his favourite movie.

          Shiro ironically was the first to fall asleep. Lance found he and Keith deeply asleep by the end of the movie. Lance, however, was still perfectly awake. He browsed his phone as the credits came to s close.

          "Lance, are you okay?" Pidge asked. The boy shook his head. He was in fact —Not— okay. "Katie, I can't sleep yet,"   
Pidge sat up. When Lance used her actual name it usually meant he was serious.

          "Talk to me," she rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'm still not over it," Lance explained as he played candy crush. He still wore a smile. "Get over it? If anyone tells you to get over it, I'll personally beat them for you," She spoke tiredly but seriously. Lance chuckled nodding. He knew that.

            "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it's just... Still, a sensitive subject and I'm still processing what really happened even now," He turned his phone off and laid his head on the pillow behind him. "I'm sorry for bringing to up," Pidge yawned. It wasn't long before the two had also fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams," Lance whispered before he fell asleep. It's to bad his dreams were not as sweet as he'd of liked them.


	2. Day 2

 Lance— with his large gleeful smile entered the small café on 10th. He was meeting up with a couple of friends from school. The boy gave off an aura of joy, it was hard not to smile when you saw him. Sitting in the back by the window were two of his friends, Pidge and Shiro. Unexpectedly was a third person sitting at the table beside Shiro. Lance wasn't sure who it was.

          The boy had a raven black mullet— Dark blue eyes and a plain black T-shirt. Lance approached the table as Pidge smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

           "Lance, this is Keith, he's my a younger brother, he's only a year older than you," Shiro explained as Lance raised an eye curiously. He smiled. "I didn't know you had a younger brother," Lance said as he took a hold of Pidge's drink and took a sip. Pidge tried to grab it back but lance just leaned to the side.

           Lance handed back Pidge's drink. He looked at Keith, who sat a little awkwardly.  "So, what do you like to do? Tell us about you," Lance smiled as he looked up at Lance. He thought for a moment. "Um, I collect knives," He said as Pidge almost choked on her drink. Lance raised an eyebrow. "That's an… interesting hobby," She spoke her voice raising in pitch slightly. Shiro chuckled and shook his head slightly. "He isn't as weird as he looks, He's just socially inept. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad," Shiro explained.

           "Hey!" Keith looked at his elder brother. Lance chuckled. Lance grinned as he looked at Shiro. "So how are you and that girl coming… Allura was it?" He asked. Keith snickered to the side as Shiro glared. "He—" Shiro leapt to cover Keith's mouth. The two fell off their chairs as Shiro basically tackled him to the ground. "Shut up," Shiro said.

           To no one's surprise, a waiter came around and asked the group of four to leave because of the disruption. Now they were all sitting outside in the burning hot heat of July. "Thanks a lot, you two," Pidge glared at Shiro and Shiro specifically. Shiro scratched the back of his head as Keith crossed his arms in a small pout. "Sorry?" Shiro said.

           "Nothing we can do about it now, let's go to my place it's nearby," Shiro continued. Everyone nodded. They walked in the beaming heat sweating. Pidge posed a question for Lance on the way to distract from the horrible heat. "Hey, Lance? Are dating again yet?" Lance yawned to allow fresh air into his system. He shook his head. "No, not after Daniel," he replied. Pidge stuck her tongue out in disgust. Shiro and Keith raised an eyebrow.

           "I hated that guy!" She explained. Lance grunted annoyed at his friend now. She and he were really good friends, he just wished she'd stop inputting on his relationships. "You hate every guy I date," Lance rolled his eyes. Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise.

          "You're… gay?" He asked. Lance shook his head.    
          "No I'm bisexual, if you need a label, I don't really care for them though," Lance Explained. Keith nodded as Pidge butted in again.

           "I hate every guy you date cause they're assholes," She turned her nose. Lance released an annoyed sigh. "Come on Don't fight," Shiro smiled trying to stop an argument from ensuring as the three glared at him. "Says the guy who got us kicked out of the café," they all spoke simultaneously.

           Shiro backed off a small tear in his eye.  "It was an accident," he sighed. Keith chuckled in response to his brother's sigh.

          "Are they really all that bad?" Keith asked directing his question at Pidge. She nodded. She certainly thought so. Lance was over talking about his personal life. It was getting to him now.

          "You guys don't understand, and he wasn't that bad" he mumbled turning his head. Lance tugged at the strap of his backpack. Pidge clicked her tongue. "Lance! How can you defend him! He—" Pidge shouted she was shaking slightly with anger. Lance glared and shouted her name at her and she stopped what she was about to say.

          "Katie! That is personal, I trust you so just… don't" He placed a hand over his left shoulder. Pidge frowned and released a breath. "I'm sorry... But I care about you and I don't want you defending something who treated you like that okay. Let's just leave it at that,"

           Luckily they were at Shiro's apartment building now so that conversation could end and they could just head up.

          Lance slipped off his shoes when he got into the apartment. Pidge was the one who put them away neatly does, and dramatically to show how annoyed she was. Lance grinned as she rolled her eyes.

          They sat on the couch. Shiro looked in his cupboard for a couple bags of chips."So… wanna play Mario Party?" Lance suggested.

            3 hours later, at the end of the 3rd game, Lance and Keith were at each other's throats. "What the fuck was that! We had a bonding moment, I gave you a star!" Keith shouted grabbing onto Lance's Collar. Lance pulled away putting his hand over his chest. He paused a moment. "Nope, don't remember didn't happen, You're the one who made me lose my coins first anyways," He glared at the boy. Keith groaned annoyed as Shiro tried to pull the two apart. "Seriously guys it's just a game," Lance stepped back before Shiro had to push him back.

          "It's not just a game, this is a betrayal of trust," Lance pointed, his finger nearly touching Keith's chest. Keith swatted it away. "You didn't get mad at Pidge when she stabbed you in the back!" He gestured to the small girl who just snickered at the two.  "That's to be expected though! She's a small demon in girls body!"

         "Hey!" Pidge crossed her arms offended.  
          This argument went on for another 20 minutes before they decided to never play Mario Party again.

          Tired and late. They decided to just sleep at Shiro's place. Shiro brought out his mattress for her and Keith to share in front of the TV. Lance and Pidge took the leather couch. Pidge was small enough it wasn't a big deal and she trusted lance more than enough. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before anyways.

           Shiro put on Mulan to watch as they fell asleep. He had a strict no talking rule while Mulan was one. No one was allowed to mess with Mulan. It was his favourite movie.

          Shiro ironically was the first to fall asleep. Lance found he and Keith deeply asleep by the end of the movie. Lance, however, was still perfectly awake. He browsed his phone as the credits came to s close.

          "Lance, are you okay?" Pidge asked. The boy shook his head. He was in fact —Not— okay. "Katie, I can't sleep yet,"   
Pidge sat up. When Lance used her actual name it usually meant he was serious.

          "Talk to me," she rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'm still not over it," Lance explained as he played candy crush. He still wore a smile. "Get over it? If anyone tells you to get over it, I'll personally beat them for you," She spoke tiredly but seriously. Lance chuckled nodding. He knew that.

            "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it's just... Still, a sensitive subject and I'm still processing what really happened even now," He turned his phone off and laid his head on the pillow behind him. "I'm sorry for bringing to up," Pidge yawned. It wasn't long before the two had also fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams," Lance whispered before he fell asleep. It's to bad his dreams were not as sweet as he'd of liked them.


	3. Day 3

         Lance was parked in front of Pidge's Summer School. She always took a Summer  Course to get ahead for some reason. Lance suddenly became the designated driver for her, since he was already doing so before her father and Mat got out of the hospital. Now he was stuck with it.

          Lance was texting Shiro as he waited. The two had been talking quite a bit lately. Lance loved the conversation considering he almost always had nothing to do.

Lance: Shirrrrroooooo, I'm beyond boredddddd.

Shiro: Hey. Why?

Lance: Waiting to pick up Katie

Lance: Pidge*

Lance: I didn't say anything about her real name

Shiro: Haha, I mean I already knew it, but alright.

Lance: She hates it, Shell stabs me to say nothing!

Shiro: I'm sure she won't actually hurt you.

Lance:...

Lance: She once hacked my laptop so when I opened it at school it'd play "Never Gonna Give you up," at full blast

Shiro: Do you have a video of that? I kinda want it :p

Lance: :(. NGYU-Lance.mp4

Shiro: Omg... and what are you wearing?

Lance: A lion Onesy

Shiro: Haha, that's cute.

Lance: I know :3

Shiro: So Lance I wanted to talk to you about something?

Lance: Hm?

Shiro: But I wanna do it in person, so are you busy Tomorrow?

Lance: I didn't have anything planned

Shiro: Great! Come to my apartment tomorrow.

Shiro: Alone!

Lance: Haha, Alright I'll leave the Pidgeon at home. Ttyl!

Shiro: Talk to you later.

             Lance placed down the phone simultaneously to the dismissal bell ringing. He sighed in relief. Lance shot himself forward as he spotted an interesting sight. Pidge was talking to a boy, a cute boy. Lance smirked but then narrowed his brow.

             He watched leaning on the steering wheel as they talked. Too bad he couldn't hear what they were saying. They both walked over to Lance's car as lance rolled down the window. "Hey, can you drive my friend home? We're lazy," she asked. Lance looked at the boy. He was slightly taller they Pidge. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

             "Alright," Lance motioned for them to get in the car. Pidge got in the front passenger seat. Lance pulled out of the school parking lot. He smiled as he began to drive. "What are we doing for dinner?" Pidge asked. Lance sighed in response. "Katie, Last time I checked I wasn't your father," Lance said as he stopped at the light. Looking back he asked the boy, "So where do you live?" He responded with an address and a curious look. "Katie?" He then asked.

             Pidge turned around and nodded. "Yeah that's my real name, but I don't like to use it, pretty much only Lance and my mom use it now," she explained. "Wait... Are you a girl?" He asked. Pidge blinked confusedly. Lance stifled a chuckle. "Did you think I was a boy?" He nodded in response. Lance began to laugh. Enough to the point where he pulled over and stopped the car.

              "Despite the short hair, short temper, lack of any style and general messiness, she is, in fact, a girl," Lance said as pidge punched him. He winced slightly.  "I feel awkward now," He blushed in the back. "Its okay, it's not like I make it my life work to act like I am a girl, I don't think it's that big a deal," She sat back as Lance continued on driving. He decided on a topic change.

              "Oh! Tomorrow, I'm going to hang out with Shiro so I prob won't be around most of the day," Lance explained. Pidge pouted slightly. "Alright, what is it boys night or something? I mean I don't know what that would be for you guys, flexing in the mirror?" She smirked as Lance rolled his eyes.

              He parked the car in front of the boy's house. "Oh, by the way, I didn't get your name?" Lance realized as the younger boy was half-out the car. "Arthur," he smiled as he closed the door. Lance immediately turned back and looked at pidge. "Are you finally experiencing human emotions?"  He asked Pidge crossed her arms with a lowered brow. "We're just friends Lance,"

             "Haha Sure,"


	4. Day 4 - 1

          Lance McClain- who normally spent his day writing music- was now on his way to Shiro's apartment, he decided to walk since it was only like 30 minutes away and it'd be good exercise. Unfortunately for him, he also forgot that the sun was the devil and wouldn't dare allow for a nice walk through the city without burning off his skin. Lance miserable realized about halfway there that he should have driven, but now he was almost there and sweating buckets.

          Lance sighed in relief when he finally reached Shiro's apartment, he tugged at his shirt as it peeled off his skin from the sweat. "You walked?" A voice called out from in front of him. Lance let out a light chuckle. "Come on up and we can wash your clothes, just borrow some of mine," Shiro smiled. "Yeah, thanks,"

          The two made their way up to Shiro's Apartment.

          "So what was so important that you needed me to be here in person?" Lance asked putting one of Shiro's T-shirts on. The shirt fell to about halfway up from the knees. Shiro put a hand over his mouth as a small puff was released. Lance gave a partially puzzled look as he looks down. "Oh, it's like way too big," Shiro seemed to be unable to stop laughing after Lance's comment. Lance smiled. "Are you done yet?" Lance asked as Shiro began to lose his breath. Shiro nodded not quite done laughing as he sat down on the couch, Lance sitting on the other end of it.

          "Um, okay we've been good friends for a long time. And you've always been honest with me... So I think I should tell you something," Shiro spoke slowly dancing around what he wanted to say. Lance sat one knee up on his end of the couch as he smiled waiting patiently for him to find his words.

          "This should be easy to say to you, why can't I just spit it out," Shiro sighed into his hand. "I really envy you... The ability to be so open about your sexuality and what I'm trying to say is... I'm Gay, like100%GayandMenarecute," Shiro blushed bright red as he let out a sigh of relief.

          Lance let his head fall to the side and let out a chuckle. "So when'd you find out?" He asked. Shiro smiled. "I guess a couple years ago I realized it, it was when we were at that party, I  
... Kissed a guy," He explained. Lance couldn't help but grin as he sat forward. "Seriously!? Who?"

         "His name was Adam... We still talk every once in a while," Shiro began to further explain. "Do you have feelings for him?" Lance grinned. Shiro shook his head. "I-I mean I did, but that changed. I have feelings for someone else,"

          Lance raised an eyebrow curiously. The two sat quietly for a bit as Shiro took a deep breath. "Lance, I'm in love with you,"

          Lance's face fell into sombre. He clutched himself as he shook his head. "Shiro... I can't," He spoke quietly. Shiro sunk his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that This won't get in the way of our friendship,"

          Lance shook his head. "No Shiro, you're a great person and yeah I like you. But I'm still not ready for a relationship after my last," He dipped his head. Shiro raised a concerned look.

          "Lance... I've been wondering for a while but, what happened in that relationship, you've been different since then," Shiro asked. Lance wasn't surprised he was curious about it. Lance knew he changed after Dan.

           "It..." Lance began as tears fell from his eyes. "He would hurt me, every night for a time. Now... Now I can't sleep without nightmares. Thunder terrifies me now, I used to love it. And I just can't!" Lance cried. Memories he'd rather forget but never could. Shiro reached a hand forward. "Please don't," Lance looked up in tears as the older boy pulled away.

           "I'm sorry that happened to you, I- I'm angrier I couldn't do anything, that I didn't even know" Shiro Shifted over beside Lance. "Don't be, just, can you give me a minute, I don't want to talk about this, I need to just calm down a bit," Lance wiped his tears away. Shiro nodded standing up. "I'll go order some food and we can just... Watch a movie or something," He turned his head and headed towards the door.

          Minutes passed as Lance stared at the ceiling taking deep breaths. The only noise being the occasional footsteps on the person above walking around and the cars and ambient noise outside. Lance perked an eyebrow up as he heard the door nob twist. It was too soon for Shiro to be back. Maybe he forgot his wallet. As unusual as that was for him, it was possible.

          Lance leant his head over the arm of the couch to watch the door as it opened. The door opened to a familiar face. Keith. Lance couldn't help but noticed he was bruised up in an all too familiar way. Though he gathered, by the way, he was holding his hand he had gotten into a fight.

          "I didn't know you were here... You look like a mess," Keith spoke taking off his shoes. Lance didn't move. "So do you. Come and sit down," Lance said as he brought his head back up and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He pushed off the couch and opened his bag which sat nicely beside the couch.

          "I'd rather not, I'm going to just go take a nap," Keith dropped his bag near the door. Lance pulled out a to go medical kit he kept with him. "If you go to sleep without patching any of that up, it's not going to end well, I know from experience, it'll only take a minute," Lance smiled. The boy sighed and nodded. He did as Lance said and sat on the couch.

          "Isn't that Shiro's Shirt," Keith questioned as Lance let out a small sigh. "Yeah, mine got really sweaty and Shiro offered to wash it," Lance explained as he dabbed a swab around the small cuts on his knuckles. "So I'm guessing you said yes?" Keith raised an eyebrow flinching at the slight sting of the disinfectant.

          "Ah... No, if you're referring to him asking me out, I said no, I'm still not over my last relationship," Lance placed a couple of band-aids on his fist. "What the hell, why? That sounds like a stupid reason to say no,"

          "I've already told Shiro, So I might as well tell you, My last relationship... Was what you could classify as Abusive," Lance played off his pain with a laugh. Keith narrowed his eyes. "Sorry..."

          "Anyways I'm finished, so go ahead and do what you want now,"

          A full minute had passed and Keith stayed put to Lance's surprise. He let out a sigh and sat down beside Keith. "Who's supposed to be older again?" Lance chuckled as he smiled looking to the side.


	5. Day 4 - 2

"Hey! Move your foot jackass," Keith pushed his own foot against Lance's in an attempted to disrupt the poor boy as the two played Call of Duty. "Oo, sorry bro you just died," Lance snickered. As he killed Keith for the 14th time that game. Keith growled "If you weren't cheating my distracting me I'd be winning, plus I don't play games often," Keith's eyes focused on the screen. Lance rested his leg over Keith's shoulders.

          "I've put over 2000 hours into these games, just this franchise. I could win against you without looking," Lance fiddled with the controller. Keith snickered. "Bet," Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ight, if I get the kill, you have to... Sing a song of my choice," Lance snickered as he turned around to face away from the screen. "Okay but if I kill you, which I will because you're playing fucking backwards,"

          Lance smirked. He took a breath and listened to the game. He had played every map so much he could walk around without needing to see the screen. As for shooting Keith, he just had to wait until he heard the boy walking near the direction he was in. "I hear you Keith, ready? You're dead," Lance smiled as Keith went wide-eyed. His facial expression changed to that of rage as Lance turned around. "What. The. Fuck! Was that?" Keith tackled Lance onto the couch. "Haha, I told you, I've put a lot of time into this game. It takes 10,000 hours to master a skill. I'm 20% of the way there,"

          Keith glared. His arms were to either side of Lance's head. Lance had a sudden realization as his heart started to pound his stomach became light. "Please move," Was all he could get out in a high pitched airless breath. Keith nodded giving an apologetic look as he pulled away from Lance. "You should spend time doing other things with your life rather than this game," Keith scoffed. Lance let out a small chuckle as he placed the controller down. "Can you... Give Shiro a chance? He's really understanding besides, he's done everything for me, you make him happy" Keith turned his gaze with a small smile to Lance.

     Lance gave an uncomfortable look. He knew he'd get out there again soon enough. But he also isn't the kind of person who would normally let Opportunities go. His last relationship made him forget that.

     The two boys looked to the door as they heard it being unlocked. Shiro walked in with a bag of Chinese food. Keith raised his head at the smell as he grinned slightly. "You're home already?" Shiro asked as he placed the food down on the table in front of them and sat between Keith and Lance as Keith nodded.

     "What the hell happened to you?" Shiro asked seeing the bruises this rested on the younger face. He frowned. Keith turned his gaze. "Just a small fight, Lance already tended to the injuries" He explained. Shiro gave thanks to Lance. He smiled an nodded.

       
     The rest of that meal was extremely awkward and Lance decided he should probably go. Shiro was kind enough to offer him a ride home. Which was also extremely awkward, some small talk about things they were both interested in.

     Lance went to lay down as soon as he got home feeling like shit. He felt really bad for rejecting Shiro. He liked Shiro, he was a great person but he just couldn't.  He still felt terrified at the thought. He couldn't even stand when people touched him without the fear of pain. He hated it.

     Tears streamed down his face. Now he was deep in messy thoughts of feeling bad and afraid. Remembering things he didn't and thinking about things he didn't want to. Yet the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Slowly in the mess of his emotions Lance nodded out, fading into a restless sleep. But sleep nonetheless.   
   

 


	6. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From here on I'm going to be using a different format for Texts, which will be indicated by "---", It's only slightly different.

 

     Lance wasn't normally one to read, but the past two weeks had been really stressful with— Shiro barely speaking to him, Driving Pidge around and lack of new Tv during the summer. He spent the past two weeks nose deep in books. He finished 3, Currently, he was reading De Cineribus: From the Ashes by Thomas Vaccaro. He was super into it, well what he could understand of it, books were always hard for him.

     Other than reading he had been texting Keith quite a bit, they kinda just talked about whatever, and some of the conversations went on for hours on some dumb topic like what exactly can be defined as a Sandwich. They ended up banning that topic. 

     Lance's Phone buzzed and he let out a loud yawn before placing his bookmark in his book and picking up his phone from beside his head on the bed.

**\---**

**Keith:**  So... Are you still coming to that party Shiro invited you too.

_Lance went pale as he remembered he agreed to go, god he wanted to die now._

**Lance:**  Oh yeah... I forgot I agreed to go, here I was thinking I could spend the night alone and not seem like an ass.

 **Keith:** Hey Shiro isn't mad at you or anything, he just needs time... you know,

 **Lance:**  Yeah I know, but I still feel like crap. Yeah, I'll still go, I still want to talk to him after maybe.

 **Keith:**  Haha, good luck. Want me to get you? So you can't cop out last second.

 **Lance:**  >_< Asshole

 **Keith:**  I only speak the truth

 **Lance:**  Fine

 **Keith:**  See ya at 8 then.

**\---**

     Lance let out a sigh and he groaned, if he was going to a party, he'll at least look good. "Katie! Get up looser we're going shopping," Lance shouted as he stretched his arms standing up. He was currently staying with the Holts in their spare room because he felt like staying the week and not being alone. They were always so welcoming. It reminded Lance of back home in Cuba.

     "Ugh! You owe me chocolate, a lot of it!" 

     Lance chuckled.

     Lance dragged Pidge to the mall to make her, help him pick clothes. At one point she grinned and dragged Lance into a store that was literally 90% chocolate. She pointed at the Giant Chocolate Bar that was probably half her size a bit smaller and made him buy it.

    Then proceeded what was 3 hours or trying on different outfits. If this was a movie, it would've been a damn great montage. But it wasn't a movie. Lance life was more like a book. Actually, it was such a mess he'd probably call it a Fanfiction.

     They both finally decided on a really cute sweater and black ripped jeans. Lance wanted to get a hat but Pidge knew the difference between looking good and looking like a fuck boy.

     "What do you want for dinner? Since I'll be out and Matt sure as hell can't cook," Lance asked as Pidge took a moment to think. She looked around before greeting Lance with a smile. "Moxies, Curry and Don't forget the brownie," Lance nodded placing a hand to his forehead. "Man I spoil you,"

     Lance reluctantly agreed to pick up the food and driving back to the Holts where he texted Keith to pick him up from. Lance went inside to change and decided to wait outside looking up at the hardly visible stars.

     He missed the stars, they weren't as beautiful in the city as back home. Home.

     Lance heard a honk and he jumped snapping out of his daze. He flashed a smile up once he realized it was Keith and stood up from the ground and got in the car.

     "Are those fucking fingerless gloves?" Lance raised an eyebrow ready to laugh his ass off. Keith let out an annoyed sound before he started to drive ignoring Lance. "You are literally Emo right now. The mullet and all," Lance let out a small laugh.

     "I can totally leave you on the side of the road you know," Keith grew a smirk and Lance rolled his eyes.

     As Keith drove, he slowed approaching the large house at which the party was to take place at. Keith parked a little bit away from the house. Probably to voice vomit on his car form the many drunk teen and young adults.

      Keith and Lance got out of the car. Where they met Shiro who blushed looking at Lance and gave Lance and gave him an awkward smile.

     "Lance, um," Shiro vegan to try and speak as Keith rolled. His eyes. "You two talk, I'm going to find James and them, see ya in a bit," Keith waved as he went oft leaving the two awkward and alone.

      "I just wanted to say..." Shiro began speaking. Lance could feel what was coming next and while he could be happy Shiro would still want to talk to him. He knew he wouldn't want a romantic relationship with him. "I'm not giving up on you! You'll fall in love with me and ill be your wall," He spoke with a blush flushed across his chest. Lance gritted his teeth. He knew how these things ended.

     Lance had experienced it a lot. It always ended in heartbreak. But letting Shiro think he had a chance was worse than just telling him now.

     "Shiro..." He took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "I appreciate it, I really do. But, I don't think I could truly have a romantic relationship with you. You're a good guy but... I have a lot, of baggage, I'm broken and well you're..." Lance paused unable to continue. His heart sank.

     He watched as Shiro's face fell to sadness. Lance wanted so much to see him happy but he knew that wasn't a thing Lance could truly give to him. "Shiro, I will always see you as a friend," Lance finished tearing up. Shiro's heart must be completely broke at that moment. He gave a faint smile. "I get it... Sorry," he turned his face before speed walking away.

     Lance turned to face away from the part as his trembled with hate for himself. Tears poured down his face. "It's a party Lance, let's get it together," Lance took a deep breath. As if his body was part of clockwork his expression shifted and he placed a smile on his face. Quickly wiping away the tears he used a lot. Something he learned to do during his last relationship. His ability to ignore his feelings.

    Lance didn't dare touch a drink all night. He found Keith and just stuck by his side. Dancing when a good song came on and laughing with his friends. The Kinkade dude was pretty cool in his opinion.

     "Hey Keith, you can drink if you want. I'll drive, I don't drink," Lance said at one point. Keith raised an eyebrow and then nodded. He only had one though. Lance excused himself to go to the washroom at one point.

     Lance froze when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall in an all too familiar manner. His muscles tightened as he looked up. "S-Shiro?" He whispered. "L-Lawns, Lanc- I'm s'drunk. Pleas'kiss me," Shiro slurred his words. He was hammered.

     "Just once, I-I L've you, come'n," Shiro pushed his body against Lance's. Lance couldn't move. He could barely think. His mind was going blank. All he could do was listen  "Your body, It's'nice. Shiro pressed his lips against Lance's neck. The smell of Alcohol reeking through the air.

     "I want you," He whispered in his ear.

     A sudden punch came at Shiro from their right. Lance felt a soft hand on his shoulder and his muscles lightened up.

     "What the fuck is wrong with you Shiro!" He heard Keith's voice shout. Shiro was knocked out cold now. The punch and the Alcohol were going to keep him out for a while. Keith angry looked to Lance. "Why'd you let him do that to you!? He was hammered what if he actually did something!? Call for help next time!" Keith turned his rage to Lance now. But now in a more worried tone than furious one.

     "Keith?" Was all Lance said as tears formed in his eyed. "I-I want to go home," He held onto Keith"s jacket. Keith raised a surprised look. "Okay."


	7. Day 19

     Keith sat pissed in front of Shiro's hospital bed the next morning. He was ready to pummel his older brother into the ground. He kept himself as calm as he could. Lance hadn't responded to a single text since last night. Not that Keith can blame him. He only knew a bit of the story, but the poor boy was in an abusive relationship for 2 years. Keith felt bad for yelling at Lance to stand up for himself. He knew the boy was in shock.

     Keith was never good with people but he understood. He had a semblance of an idea of what Lance was feeling. He had, after all, lost his Father in a fire. Something he still to this day blamed himself for.

    The silence of the hospital was starting to irritate Keith. He began absent-mindedly tapping his foot in frustration of having to wait here.

     He jumped at the sudden buzz of his phone and quickly scrambled to see who it was. He smiled when he saw Lance's name appear. But as he read the text that quickly faded.  


  


**\---**  


  


  


  
**Lance** : This is Pidge, tell me what the fuck happened, Lance won't leave his bed.

 **Keith:** That's... Complicated.

 **Lance:** Don't fucking that's complicated with me. I know I'm young, but I'm hella smarter than the two of your combine.

 **Keith:** Sure kid.

 **Lance:** Sorry, do you know how to calculate how long it would take to get from the earth to the sun without a calculator because I do, so stfu, and speak to me.

 **Lance:** (Btw it's 19 Years if you were travelling in a Jet)

 **Keith:** Look, Shiro was drunk and drugged and did something stupid.

 **Lance:** That something stupid has my best friend, the person who is basically my older brother. The person who stood by me when my father and actual brother were in a coma. The person who took the place for the Father-Daughter dance when my comatose Father couldn't make it. The person I consider family more than anyone else; Locked in his room, unwilling to even make a noise. So Talk. To. Me

 **Keith:** You know how Lance was in... That last relationship.

 **Lance:** Yeah, I was there. (I'd like to put it on record that I also never trusted that guy)

 **Keith:** Well Shiro... Kinda dug up some, what I guess are really terrible memories.

 **Keith:** He froze in shock. Then when I punched Shiro he just asked me to take him home, so I did.

 **Lance:** Okay... Thanks, I'll give you my phone number, because I have a feeling like we're gonna be talking a bit more.

 **Keith:** Um, Okay

**\---**  


  


     Keith had gotten Pidges phone number and saved it into his phone. He let out a sigh.  


  


     "Keith... What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Keith raised his head to see Shiro, now awake. He grunted turning his gaze. "You were drugged and hammered," Keith explained simply. Shiro gave a concerned look.  


  


     "I got drugged? Are you and Lance okay?" He asked. It seemed he had gone back to normal. It also seemed like he hadn't the slightest clue about what happened last night. "I'm fine... Lance isn't," His eyes gazed upwards at his brother.  


  


     Shiro's face went pale. "What happened!?"  


  


     Keith took a breath and glared with deathly eyes. "You tried to rape him. I knocked you out before you got the chance to do anything. But honestly, man, stay the fuck away from him,"  he spoke with anger in his voice.  


  


     Shiro was shocked, that quickly fell to him crying. "I-I what?" Shiro's voice cracked. Keith brought his leg up on the chair and sighed. "You did the one thing he was most terrified of happening to him, even if you were drugged. I don't know if he'll ever trust you again," Keith spoke leaning on his knee.  


  


     The two sat in silence for a bit. Keith wasn't sure of what to really think. He loved Shiro, he really did. He was a great brother. But... Texting Lance for the past 2 weeks have been some of the best weeks of his life. Which was silly to think about. But he grew to care for him quickly.  


  


     Lance, however, was laying in his bed, he was tired, sick and scared. He felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. Lance turned on his back sniffling from both the cold get got from being out and his sadness. He reached for his book on his side table and opened it up. Wanted to just run away from the world Lance invested himself in the book, ignoring any and all outside noise. Including calls from pidge, texts from Keith or anything.  


  
     He immersed himself in a fantasy world, hoping more than anything that his life was just one, bit long dumbass dream. But he knew that wasn't true. As much as he wanted to escape he couldn't, he would never be happy. Not really.

    Hours later Lance finished the book. He had no tears left to cry. No sadness to feel anymore. He just felt empty now. He was too scared to leave his room for fear of being touched.

      He tossed the book to the side and looked up.

     Believe it or not, but sometimes Lance hoped people would just forget about him, but they weren't going to happen.

     The boy eventually reached below his bed pulling out a notebook. One page of that was folded, he flipped to it and read through the words in the page. It was the song he wrote that was used in a movie. He made a lot of money off that. He hadn't written anything as good since.

     Lance flipped to a new page and began writing down words, ideas and feelings. He filled the page with brainstorms of lyrics and lines. Some drawings too, though they weren't great. He also fiddled with titles, he filled page after page of possibilities and stopped at page 5.

     He hadn't realized it had been 4 hours. A knock was heard at his door as he looked up.

     "I brought you dinner," Pidge spoke, her voice travelling through the wooden door. "Thanks," Lance spoke his voice half there. He hadn't spoken since last night... Yesterday, two days ago? He didn't know what day it way.

     "Can- I come in?" She asked. As Lance yet out a rough 'yes'. She opened the door and walked in with a plate of 4 soft tacos, Lance could tell she mad them the exact way he does.

     He smiled slightly. "Thanks,"

     "Um, are you... Do you need to talk?" She asked. Lance shook his head.

     "No... But I won't feel any better if I stay here alone. Stay the night?" He asked as she smiled. "Yeah! Well except for the part where it's noon, but ill stay here all day,"

     Lance blinked surprised as he looked to the windows which were covered by thick curtains. "Oh..."

     Lance laughed at himself a bit that was silly. Pidge laughed too

     "I was working on a song, I think I'm almost done," He started to explain, peaking Pidge's interest. "Mind getting the guitar?" He asked and she happily nodded and went downstairs to grab it.

     Lance was once again reminded at the moment. Being alone while suffering was never a good option. He's grown. Before he would've gone weeks without talking to anyone.

~~~  


  


**"The Promise"**  


  


Today, you don't want to get out of bed  
There are so many thoughts in your head  
Like you'd be better off dead, better off dead  
But let me tell you  
There's a whole world waiting for you  
It's hard to believe but it's true, whoa oh  
So just hold on for me, hold on for me  


  


'Cause I believe if you go  
My heart would break, just hold on one more day  


  


Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening  


  


And I may not even know your name  
But I promise you I've felt the same  
As you do right now, you'll make it somehow  
And even if you feel as though you have no friends  
Except for the blade that cuts your skin  
You're better than this, you're worth more than this  


  


And I believe if you go my heart would break  
Just hold on one more day  


  


Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening  


  


And If you go I think my heart would break  
And if you go I think my heart would break  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  


  


Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening  
You are so beautiful whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening  


  


~~~

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> The Promise by Emma Blackery can be found Here:  
> https://youtu.be/uXdKdgS0ISA


	8. Chapter 8

     Keith sat pissed in front of Shiro's hospital bed the next morning. He was ready to pummel his older brother into the ground. He kept himself as calm as he could. Lance hadn't responded to a single text since last night. Not that Keith can blame him. He only knew a bit of the story, but the poor boy was in an abusive relationship for 2 years. Keith felt bad for yelling at Lance to stand up for himself. He knew the boy was in shock.

     Keith was never good with people but he understood. He had a semblance of an idea of what Lance was feeling. He had, after all, lost his Father in a fire. Something he still to this day blamed himself for.

    The silence of the hospital was starting to irritate Keith. He began absent-mindedly tapping his foot in frustration of having to wait here.

     He jumped at the sudden buzz of his phone and quickly scrambled to see who it was. He smiled when he saw Lance's name appear. But as he read the text that quickly faded.

 

**\---**

 

 

  
**Lance** : This is Pidge, tell me what the fuck happened, Lance won't leave his bed.

 **Keith:** That's... Complicated.

 **Lance:** Don't fucking that's complicated with me. I know I'm young, but I'm hella smarter than the two of your combine.

 **Keith:** Sure kid.

 **Lance:** Sorry, do you know how to calculate how long it would take to get from the earth to the sun without a calculator because I do, so stfu, and speak to me.

 **Lance:** (Btw it's 19 Years if you were travelling in a Jet)

 **Keith:** Look, Shiro was drunk and drugged and did something stupid.

 **Lance:** That something stupid has my best friend, the person who is basically my older brother. The person who stood by me when my father and actual brother were in a coma. The person who took the place for the Father-Daughter dance when my comatose Father couldn't make it. The person I consider family more than anyone else; Locked in his room, unwilling to even make a noise. So Talk. To. Me

 **Keith:** You know how Lance was in... That last relationship.

 **Lance:** Yeah, I was there. (I'd like to put it on record that I also never trusted that guy)

 **Keith:** Well Shiro... Kinda dug up some, what I guess are really terrible memories.

 **Keith:** He froze in shock. Then when I punched Shiro he just asked me to take him home, so I did.

 **Lance:** Okay... Thanks, I'll give you my phone number, because I have a feeling like we're gonna be talking a bit more.

 **Keith:** Um, Okay

**\---**

 

     Keith had gotten Pidges phone number and saved it into his phone. He let out a sigh.

 

     "Keith... What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Keith raised his head to see Shiro, now awake. He grunted turning his gaze. "You were drugged and hammered," Keith explained simply. Shiro gave a concerned look.

 

     "I got drugged? Are you and Lance okay?" He asked. It seemed he had gone back to normal. It also seemed like he hadn't the slightest clue about what happened last night. "I'm fine... Lance isn't," His eyes gazed upwards at his brother. 

 

     Shiro's face went pale. "What happened!?"

 

     Keith took a breath and glared with deathly eyes. "You tried to rape him. I knocked you out before you got the chance to do anything. But honestly, man, stay the fuck away from him,"  he spoke with anger in his voice. 

 

     Shiro was shocked, that quickly fell to him crying. "I-I what?" Shiro's voice cracked. Keith brought his leg up on the chair and sighed. "You did the one thing he was most terrified of happening to him, even if you were drugged. I don't know if he'll ever trust you again," Keith spoke leaning on his knee.

 

     The two sat in silence for a bit. Keith wasn't sure of what to really think. He loved Shiro, he really did. He was a great brother. But... Texting Lance for the past 2 weeks have been some of the best weeks of his life. Which was silly to think about. But he grew to care for him quickly.

 

     Lance, however, was laying in his bed, he was tired, sick and scared. He felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. Lance turned on his back sniffling from both the cold get got from being out and his sadness. He reached for his book on his side table and opened it up. Wanted to just run away from the world Lance invested himself in the book, ignoring any and all outside noise. Including calls from pidge, texts from Keith or anything.

  
     He immersed himself in a fantasy world, hoping more than anything that his life was just one, bit long dumbass dream. But he knew that wasn't true. As much as he wanted to escape he couldn't, he would never be happy. Not really.

    Hours later Lance finished the book. He had no tears left to cry. No sadness to feel anymore. He just felt empty now. He was too scared to leave his room for fear of being touched.

      He tossed the book to the side and looked up.

     Believe it or not, but sometimes Lance hoped people would just forget about him, but they weren't going to happen.

     The boy eventually reached below his bed pulling out a notebook. One page of that was folded, he flipped to it and read through the words in the page. It was the song he wrote that was used in a movie. He made a lot of money off that. He hadn't written anything as good since.

     Lance flipped to a new page and began writing down words, ideas and feelings. He filled the page with brainstorms of lyrics and lines. Some drawings too, though they weren't great. He also fiddled with titles, he filled page after page of possibilities and stopped at page 5.

     He hadn't realized it had been 4 hours. A knock was heard at his door as he looked up.

     "I brought you dinner," Pidge spoke, her voice travelling through the wooden door. "Thanks," Lance spoke his voice half there. He hadn't spoken since last night... Yesterday, two days ago? He didn't know what day it way.

     "Can- I come in?" She asked. As Lance yet out a rough 'yes'. She opened the door and walked in with a plate of 4 soft tacos, Lance could tell she mad them the exact way he does.

     He smiled slightly. "Thanks,"

     "Um, are you... Do you need to talk?" She asked. Lance shook his head.

     "No... But I won't feel any better if I stay here alone. Stay the night?" He asked as she smiled. "Yeah! Well except for the part where it's noon, but ill stay here all day,"

     Lance blinked surprised as he looked to the windows which were covered by thick curtains. "Oh..."

     Lance laughed at himself a bit that was silly. Pidge laughed too

     "I was working on a song, I think I'm almost done," He started to explain, peaking Pidge's interest. "Mind getting the guitar?" He asked and she happily nodded and went downstairs to grab it.

     Lance was once again reminded at the moment. Being alone while suffering was never a good option. He's grown. Before he would've gone weeks without talking to anyone.

~~~

 

**"The Promise"**

 

Today, you don't want to get out of bed  
There are so many thoughts in your head  
Like you'd be better off dead, better off dead  
But let me tell you  
There's a whole world waiting for you  
It's hard to believe but it's true, whoa oh  
So just hold on for me, hold on for me

 

'Cause I believe if you go  
My heart would break, just hold on one more day

 

Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening

 

And I may not even know your name  
But I promise you I've felt the same  
As you do right now, you'll make it somehow  
And even if you feel as though you have no friends  
Except for the blade that cuts your skin  
You're better than this, you're worth more than this

 

And I believe if you go my heart would break  
Just hold on one more day

 

Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening

 

And If you go I think my heart would break  
And if you go I think my heart would break  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Because you are so beautiful, whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening  
You are so beautiful whoa oh  
I promise you this, I promise you this  
And you are more than capable, whoa oh  
Just believe in yourself when nobody else is listening

 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> The Promise by Emma Blackery can be found Here:  
> https://youtu.be/uXdKdgS0ISA


	9. Day 22

     Keith paused his finger over Lance's name to text him. He stopped short of tapping on his name and signed. The worst part was the story of what happened with Lance and Shiro spread amount the college student in a broken mess. According to them, Keith and Shiro had been fighting over Lance. Which wasn't true at all. He luckily school wasn't in session or else he would've been asked a lot more questions that he was comfortable with.

     Shiro and Keith had been relatively quiet since the incident. They ate at separate times and avoided eye contact. Shirk only left his room to eat and work probably feeling like complete shit. Keith anxiously hoped that Lance would text him back eventually. Pidge has sent a few messages here and there reassuring, but still.

     Keith lays his head back lying on the couch. He sighs and rests a hand down low. Before he got a chance to even think about doing what he planned to do his phone buzzed. A smile came to his face when he saw Lance's name.

**\---**

**Lance:** Hey... Um sorry, I haven't answered you. Thank you for saving me.  
**Keith:** Are you okay? I'm so sorry about why happened.  
**Lance:** I'm okay, not great but okay. Is Shiro okay, I still feel bad.  
**Keith:** Why the hell would you feel bad?  
**Lance:** I turned him down, I was being too selfish. He wouldn't have been so Drunk if I wasn't so selfish.  
**Keith:** Lance, what the hell? You are allowed to turn people down you know right?  
**Lance:** But...  
**Keith** : Shiro fucked up, that's on him, not you.  
Lance: But I'm supposed to just listen to what I'm told, Shiro... Shiro wanted to... I'm glad you stopped him but.  
**Keith:** Oh God...  
**Keith:** Lance, what the hell did Daniel do to you.  
**Lance:** Sorry... I-I have trouble figuring out what's normal or not.  
**Keith:** Lance... Do you want to maybe just hang out as friends? You know just have fun?

_**Lance takes a moment to respond** _

**Lance:** Yeah, that'd be nice.  
**Keith:** Great! How about Friday? I'll pick you up in the morning, it'll be a day of fun surprises, or whatever.  
**Lance:** Can't wait for it Mullet Boy :D  
**Keith :/**

**\---**

     Keith held a smile on his face, but he couldn't quite figure out exactly why he was so happy. The boy then only had to figure out exactly why to do.

     Shiro walked out of his room, hair a mess, he probably hasn't showered in a few days. He walked to the fridge and pulled some food out staying silent. Keith rests his eyes at his elder brother. "Hey... Shiro, I spoke to Lance," He said as Shiro paused what he was doing turning around worried. "Is he okay?"

     "Yeah, he seems a lot better, but I didn't realize how broken he really was, he... I just can't help but want to help him, he reminds me of... Me when my Dad died," He spoke honestly. Shiro pulled a premade sandwich out and went and sat beside Keith. "I want to too, But I can't he'll hate me, I ruined my chance," He placed his arm on the back of the couch.

     "I think, I might move back home Keith, for a couple of months, I need to go at least apologize to Lance, then I just need to clear my head properly," Shiro explained biting into his sandwich. Keith raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I-I don't want to go back," Keith looked to the ground. Shiro smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have too, I've already paid the rent for the next 2 months, you can stay here," He explained.

     Keith looked up at him. "I hate you, I can't ever stay mad at you," Keith groaned a slight laugh. Shiro chuckled and tilted his head up.

      "In all honesty, I fell hard for Lance, but he was right when he rejected me, I wasn't the person for him. I can't push people to be better like you can, I can only comfort," Shiro spoke, Keith gave a confused look as Shiro reaches for a tissue and placed his sandwich down.

     Shiro smirked and looked at his brother. "I remember when you punched me you know," Shiro said. Keith looked up and gave a pained expression. "Oh,"

     "I saw the look in your eye, you have a crush on him," Shiro tilted his head towards Keith this time.

     "I do not! I only met him not even 3 weeks ago, he's just a really fun person to talk too," Keith blushed turning his face away from his brother. Keith couldn't get Lance out of his head now. Stupid Shiro.

     "I'm really fucking jealous because you have a chance, don't ruin it like I did,"

     Keith rolled his eyes inching away. "I don't like Lance," 


End file.
